ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Chene's Thought
Chene's ThoughtThe Ter'ays Racial ability centres around the powers of the mind, and its dominence over flesh, the world around them and the subconscious. The following are unique abilities that they can develope through training and focus. Conserve Energy ~ This ability enables the Ter'ays to store their food and water in reserve in order to go without during travel, drought or danger. At first they are only able to abstain for a single day, but as they grow more in control, more proficient and more wise, they are able to increase this time frame to a maximum of fourteen days. Outwards signs while using this ability are a leathery texture to the skin, pinch, drawn features and hightened prominence of the bones under the skin, but after partaking of sustinence again they plump out again to their normal shape as they digest. Mind Shroud ~ The Mind Shroud is useful for the Ter'ays where Mind Speech - a skill practiced by many as a means of communicating without speech - can become an overwhleming and discombobulating experience. They use this Shroud to shield their mind from this ever-present web of thoughts. It also enables them, as they grow more proficient, to resist the delving of other Ter'ays prying minds, or uninvited Mind Speech from others. Sacred Journey ~ This skill requires the imbibing of the sacred Chene'mer, a wild-growing vine with small white and blue flowers that are dried and smoked. The Chene'mer induces visions, hallucinations, dizziness, relaxation and acceptance. Using this ability while under the influence of Chene'mer enables one to consciously go on a spiritual journey to find answers, advice, foresight, enhance memory or communicate with others in Astral Travel or experiencing their own Sacred Journey. Smoke-houses and taverns are on nearly every corner of Ter'ays cities. Malevolent Warning ~ This ability enables the Ter'ays to attune their minds to the intentions of those around them, honing their perception to such heights that they can actually pick up danger, intended violence or malevolent intentions a moment before they occur. Eye of Chene ~ This ability, when activated, enables the Ter'ays to see and feel the auras of peoples and things around them, including ghosts, spirits, Realm Gates and the flow of magic. While others can learn and develope the skill of metaphysics to read aura, for the Ter'ays with this ability, it is as simple as flipping a switch and the sight of one focusing on metaphysics becomes layered on top of the normal world like a second skin. Regenerate Psyche ~ Each person has only a limited amount of magical energy they can channel each day to harness Manna Weave/Huskline to do their biding in the form of casting magics. When this limit is reached, others are forced to cease casting magic unless they are willing to deal themselves considerable ill and increased difficulty in the attempt to perservere through this limit. For the Ter'ays, when they reach this saturation, they are able to pause, meditate, cleanse their soul od the residues of Manna Weave and Huskline that have laced them in their casting efforts, and regenerate their capacity to keep casting without needing to fully rest and sleep as other races require. Brain Delve ~ The most famous of the Ter'ays abilities, the Brain Delve is the ability to plunge one's mind into the psyche of another and search for information, truth, memories etc. This invasion of provacy is considered commonplace in Ter'ays, but most other races are greatly disturbed by its use on them, as they have no natural way to defend themselves from this assault. Extremely adept Brain Delvers are even able to seal off knowledge, wipe memories and implant ideas in fertile minds. Sand Kin ~ The Sand Kin are basically elementals, summoned by the raw will of the Ter'ays. The amount of sand kin controllable at one time depends on the potency of the Ter'ays summoning them, but unlike the casting cost Summoning, this call to nature requires no expenditure of channelling to achieve. The Sand Kin are small, beings with torsos, arms and heads made of sand, with little coal-black eyes and no other features. They "swim" along through the sand and can grasp or hit targets, but cannot be separated from the ground they sprout from or they disintigrate. They are useful leading lost Ter'ays to water in the deserts or back to camp, or for pulling them out of bruning sink holes, surrounding a fleeing thief etc. There are regulations on the use of this ability in modern culture, restricting its full use to professional policemen, hunters, mages, wizards and the like. Occassionally the lawless train up their skills with Sand Kin and further break the law by using it as bandits, enforcers, thieves and the like. Psionic Blast ~ This ability is the Ter'ays use of psionic energy to physically launch a blow at the consciousness of another. Depending on the force of it, the Psionic Blast can cause dizziness, vertigo, headaches, concussions, temporary comas, strokes, even forcing the astral body to vacate the physical form - such as preparations for possession. Breath of the God ~ The most powerful and difficult of the Ter'ays abilities to master, the Breath of the God is actually telekinesis, the ability to move objects by the power of the mind alone. Category:Racial Abilities Category:Ter'ays Category:Western continent Category:Races